


Lost in You

by foreverwayward



Series: Lost in You [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Convention, Conventions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, supernatural con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: You and your best friend (Y/BF/N) go to a Supernatural convention. It was supposed to just be a fun day; nothing too crazy. That is…until he saw you.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Lost in You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628905
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. From the Moment I Saw You

“Supernatural” had been the one show with real meaning for you. It was more than something you watched on TV, it was something that helped you through your darkest times. You’d watched it from the very beginning and more times than you care to admit. So, when you had the opportunity to go to a local convention, you jumped at the opportunity.

With your best friend at your side, you sat in the conference room both excited and nervous to see the two guys you loved so dearly from afar for so many years. The two of you cheered with the roaring crowd as Jensen and Jared made their way on stage. Even from rows away, you could tell they were even better looking than they were on the show. Their ritualistic jump together to start the panel made you love them even more. How could two grown men be so adorable?

The smile that went from ear to ear began to hurt over time as you listened to them joke with each other and answer questions from the audience. Yes, Jared was insanely handsome, but Jensen had had your heart from day one. You didn’t know how you could have such a massive crush on a man you never even met. It was your little secret. Well, between you and your best friend.

“You should ask a question,” Y/BF/N told you as she nudged you.

You chuckled nervously. “What? No way. I’m not doing that.”

“Chicken…” she muttered with a grin.

The rest of the panel was incredible. Jensen and Jared’s humor was exactly as you imagined and their chemistry as brothers was undeniable. But there was no way you could ever talk to them. You knew you would freeze and embarrass yourself beyond measure. At least you got to finally see them in person, and that was more than enough.

You applauded the boys as they said their goodbyes to the crowd and couldn’t help but beam with joy. The whole event was better than you ever imagined. It was the perfect day.

* * *

Outside the conference room, Y/BF/N smiled mischievously as she snuck up behind you. Taking your shoulders, she guided you through the crowd off to the side.

“Where are we going?” you laughed.

“You’ll see.”

Finally reaching your destination with your sneaky partner, you looked at the sign pointing towards another large room. The sign read: Jensen and Jared Photo Ops.

“Surprise!” she said with a giggle.

“What? We don’t have tickets to get in. Don’t be a dork.”

Whipping something out from her back pocket she held up two tickets while almost jumping up and down excitedly. “I wanted it to be a surprise. I got them for us months ago.”

Your eyes grew twice their size. “Wait. You’re serious?”

“Deadly.” Handing you one of the tickets she squealed. “We’re gonna get to meet them and get pictures with them. I got a photo op of us together with both Jensen and Jared and individual ones with both of them.”

Suddenly, your palms began to sweat. You were going to meet the boys; the Winchesters. Okay, not really the Winchesters, but freaking close enough. How were you going to manage to keep your cool in front of them? Thoughts raced through your head with anxiety. What if you couldn’t talk like a total idiot? What if you tripped in front of them? What if you meet the biggest crush you’ve ever had and you ruin it?

Y/BF/N could see your mind going a million miles an hour and put a hand on your shoulder. “Girl, you got this. Don’t overthink it. Let’s go meet them!”

Hesitantly, you took a deep breath and nodded nervously. “Okay. Okay, let’s do it.”

* * *

You both had waited in the long and winding line for well over forty minutes. And yet, the entire time you bounced on your heels and fidgeted with your clothes and hair. How were you going to pull yourself together?

“ _Breathe_ ,” you told yourself.

Taking the last step to finally get in the door, your eyes went straight for the two tall men smiling with their fans and taking playful pictures. Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles were less than fifteen feet away and the butterflies in your stomach were starting to make you dizzy.

The closer you got, the more you were both excited and terrified. You leaned into your friend’s ear and whispered, “I don’t think I can do this. I’m gonna make a total fool of myself.”

“Stop it,” Y/BF/N said trying to comfort you. “Just enjoy it. God, they’re hot,” she muttered looking back at them.

This was it, you were next in line. You watched as two girls giggled taking goofy pictures and hugging the guys. You were about to look like a total fangirl just like them and the thought embarrassed the hell out of you. _“Get it together, Y/N._ ”

As Jared and Jensen said goodbye to the two fans, you were waved by security to come over. Jared’s giant smile was so endearing and he welcomed your friend with open arms as she led the way in. He towered over you both and hugged Y/BF/N.

“Hey, I’m Y/BF/N,” she cooly told him.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jared.” He put a hand on his chest as he introduced himself as if we truly wouldn’t know who he was. Jared was so genuinely sweet and down to earth.

You took a deep breath and mustered up every ounce of courage you had as you walked up to Jared. “Hi. I’m Y/N.”

He flashed that massive smile again and hugged you tight. You finally knew why people joked about his height as your head barely reached his chest.

“Hey, Jensen!” Jared called out.

Jensen was getting a drink of water and was completely oblivious to you and your friend walking in. He turned around at the sound of his name, quickly swallowed his water, and put down the bottle. Jogging back over, he grinned. “Hey, sorry.”

And then it happened; you were starstruck. But it was more than that. It was like staring into the sun. God, Jensen was gorgeous and up close, you realized you’d never seen anymore more attractive. His green eyes reflected the bright lights and his freckles peppered his face.

“This is Y/BF/N, and this is Y/N.”

As Jensen turned to look at you for the first time, his face changed. You couldn’t read what it was, but it was soft, and yet almost surprised. Jensen’s lip curled at each corner and he made his way over to you, never breaking eye contact. “Hi,” he said gruffly with a smile.

“Hi.” The grin on your face probably went from ear to ear, but you didn’t notice.

Jensen seemed to lose all attention to anything else in the room besides you. He locked in on your eyes and face as his tongue shot out over his lip. You loved it when he did that.

He took your hand in his and shook it softly. “It’s really nice to meet you.” Jensen’s hands were massive and made yours feel so small. It was actually kind of a turn on. “Why, uh–why don’t we get a group picture?” Did you sense a bit of nervousness in his voice?

“Absolutely!” Jared agreed as you and Y/BF/N went to stand between them both. You all squeezed in closer together as Jared wrapped his arms around your friend.

“Can I…?” a deep voice nearly growled behind you. The sound sent chills up your spine and you looked up to see Jensen smiling at you.

“Uh–yeah. Of course,” you replied with a shy smirk.

Jensen’s hands snaked around you and he pulled you close. He reached up from behind you and brushed your hair back so his face was closer to yours. The sound of his breathing in your ear, matched with its warmth, almost made you jump.

You tried not to let an audible gulp escape you as you felt your body try not to shake. He was holding you; his hands readjusting your hair.

All four of you began to crack up as Jared told a ridiculous joke. The photographer took the opportunity to snap the candid picture of the boys holding you both; everyone laughing ridiculously.

“Okay!” the photographer started. “How about the two of you?” She pointed to Jared and Y/BF/N and then for them to come front and center.

Jensen’s neck tilted as he motioned for you and him to step aside. As you found the side of the backdrop, he stood close by your side. You could still smell him and it excited you in far too many ways. He smelt so damn good.

“You, uh–” Jensen started as he cleared his throat. “You guys enjoy the convention?”

Trying not to smile too eagerly, you answered, “oh, yeah. Been wanting to come to one of these for years.”

Folding his arms in front of his chest, with an almost flirty look on his face, Jensen leaned closer down to you. “I kinda wish you had.”

Your heart stopped. Was Jensen Ackles flirting with you? No. No, of course not. He’s famous, gorgeous…no way in hell he’d be interested in you.

You tucked your hair behind your ear and bit your lip nervously, and Jensen definitely took notice. You could have sworn you heard a rumble in his chest as he watched you. God, it was sexy.

“Alright! You two are next!” The photographer called you both over and Jensen put his hand on the small of your back to guide you. Every touch of his hand was electric. 

As Jared and Y/BF/N passed you, she gave you a thumbs up with an excited and beaming smile from ear to ear.

“Okay,” he said with a heavy breath and a grin as you found the camera’s center. “Got any ideas for our picture?”

“Uh–” you chuckled. “Not really.”

“You mind if I try something?”

There it was, the gulp in your throat. “Sure…”

Jensen stepped closer to you until you were flush against each other. One of his hands went around your waist and held you, while the other cupped your cheek. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he looked like he was going to kiss you.

 _“Holy shit…”_ you thought to yourself.

“This okay?”

“Huh? Oh–yeah. Yeah.” You got lost in his eyes and they twinkled like green stars. He was too perfect for words and he was just staring back at you with complete contentment.

The camera went off as your hand slipped up to touch the hand on your cheek and he smirked. Neither of you moved for a few seconds after the picture was taken until you both snapped back into reality.

Jensen cleared his throat nervously again and licked his lip. “I think that’s gonna be a good one.” As you turned to grab your purse that you left off to the side, he stepped closer to you again. “Actually, would you mind sending me a copy when you get it?”

“…what?” you asked in surprise.

“Well, I mean…I kinda wanna see how it turned out.” Jensen nodded toward the tables on the other side of the room. “There’s a woman over there named Kelly. She’s getting everyone’s info. You should leave your number; tell her I wanted it.”

“…you want my number?”

He chuckled deep in his chest. “Absolutely. I told you, I need that picture.”

With your heart racing, you could only smile back. “Alright, sure.”

“Awesome.” Jensen waved and yelled, “Kelly!” Once she caught his gaze, he pointed to you and mouthed something in her direction. Jensen then refocused on you. “She’ll take care of it.”

Swoon. _“Think before you speak,”_ you thought. “Sounds good. It was really nice to meet you.”

The biggest smile grew on his face as he looked back at you. “You too, Y/N.” As you began to walk away, he called your name and you spun to face him. “This better not be the last time I see you.”

Your heart lept and your stomach did somersaults. With a calm nod and flirty smile, you coyly replied, “guess we’ll have to wait and see.” That response seemed to have been the right one as he bit his lip before striding back over for the next photo op.

Y/BF/N hurried over to you. “Uh–what just happened? Did you and Jensen actually _talk_?”

“I think I blacked out actually,” you chuckled. “But…he asked for my phone number.”

Her eyes nearly blew out of control. “What the fuck? Wait…are you serious?”

“Uh-huh.” When she almost squealed, you turned her around to leave and hushed her. “Be cool!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, you’re right. But, Y/N! Jensen Ackles wants to see you again. _What_?!”

“I know,” you answered with an excited look.

You went over to the table Jensen had directed you to and the woman you knew to be Kelly gave you a friendly smile. “Jensen said to help you with something and he seemed pretty adamant about it actually.”

How the hell were you supposed to tell this woman that Jensen Ackles asked you to leave him your number? You were going to sound like a crazy stalker.

“He, uh–he said he–” you tried not to stumble over your words and gather your thoughts. “He said to…leave my…phone number with you.”

Kelly gave you a questionable look and then peered over your shoulder to Jensen. When he noticed her doubtful expression, he yelled, “don’t let her leave without getting it!” Jensen smirked again looking over at you and your friend waved back excitedly before you gave her a ‘knock-it-the-hell-off’ look.

“Alright,” Kelly conceded as she handed you a blank paper. “I’ll make sure he gets it.”

Nervously, you wrote your name and number and folded the paper in half before handing it to her. “Thanks.”

You tried not to turn to see him again as to not seem too eager. But when you did, it seemed that every free second he had, he was looking back at you. It took all the willpower you had to actually leave the room with Y/BF/N. It was impossibly hard to walk away from that man.

In the five minutes since you had met him, Jensen had cast his spell on you. And if you were being honest, it was the best high you’ve ever experienced.

* * *

Back in your hotel room that night, you and Y/BF/N sat on your beds watching TV. Both in your pajamas and cleaned up for the night, you looked at the clock. 11:49 PM. You were exhausted after getting up so early that day, and it was time for you to try and sleep.

“He’s gonna call,” your friend said as you both crawled under the sheets.

You scoffed. “I’m not gonna hold my breath.”

* * *

The chime on your phone woke you and you picked it up to look at the glowing screen. 1:37 AM. Who the hell would be texting you that late?

Sleepily, you opened the text from an unknown number to read it.

_“Hey :)”_

It didn’t even cross your tired mind who that could be as you texted back.

 _“Hi, sorry, who’s this?”_ you asked.

You watched the immediate bubble showing that the person on the other end was answering.

_“You really think I’m not getting a copy of that picture? You’re crazy.”_

Sitting up in bed like you had been shocked awake, you held the phone tightly in both hands. Could it really be Jensen texting you?

Before you could respond, another message came through.

_“I’m sorry to text you so late. I just got in for the night. Long day.”_

_“That’s okay. I get it.”_ You had to think out every word you typed. This wasn’t your day to day text conversation.

_“Are you staying in town?”_

_“Yeah. At the Marriott for the weekend.”_

_“The one off the main strip?”_

_“That’s the one.”_

_“I don’t usually tell people where I’m staying, but you aren’t just people, are you? ;)”_

You ‘weren’t just people’? What did that mean? Again, he texted.

_“I’m actually in a suite at the Marriott too. There’s a really nice bar on the rooftop that’s open till 3, I think. You wouldn’t wanna get a drink or something, would you?”_

Did your heart just stop? Probably. Jensen Ackles just asked you to get a drink together.

Thinking before you typed, you replied, _“wanna give me 20 min?”_

_“It’s a date :)”_

…a date? “Oh my god,” you whispered to yourself as you clutched your phone to your chest.

As you sulked into your bed, you immediately remembered you only had twenty minutes to be there. You jumped out of bed and began to look for an outfit in your suitcase.

Your fumbling around woke Y/BF/N and she groaned. “Why are you waking me at this ungodly hour? Do you not want me to like you anymore?”

With a heavy breath, you nearly panted, “he texted me.”

That was all it took and she was up on her feet like she had never fallen asleep. “Holy shit! What did he say?!”

You didn’t have time to explain and tossed her your phone as you looked through your things again. Why did you have such ugly clothes with you? Or was everything going to be ugly when you were trying to go out with Jensen freaking Ackles?

Your friend gasped as she read your conversation. “Okay! Crunch time! I’ll go heat up the curling iron and get your makeup out. You find something sexy but not slutty and hurry your ass up. I’m not letting you miss this! Twenty minutes…let’s go!”


	2. Wild Horses

You looked in the mirror as you zipped up your fitted hoodie. Underneath was a v-neck t-shirt that just hinted at your full chest. The fitted jeans you wore were met with your favorite Converse sneakers and you ran your hands through your wavy curled hair. **  
**

Y/BF/N came out from the bathroom and smiled. “That took you all of five minutes and you look fucking adorable. We don’t really need the extras, do we?”

“I don’t know. I was going to get more dressed up, but…it just doesn’t feel like me, ya know?” You continued to fluff your hair to its appropriate state and then smacked your lips spreading your lip balm.

“You’re right.” Handing you the room key, your friend grinned. “Be yourself.”

“Well,” you sighed heavily. “If I come back in the next ten minutes, you’ll know how well ‘being me’ went.”

Y/BF/N gave you a loving tap to your ass pushing you toward the door. “Go! Have fun! Don’t keep him waiting.”

* * *

Your stomach did more than somersaults as you rode the elevator to the roof. It felt like you had been in that small box for an eternity as your anxiety built with every floor.

As you shifted on your feet, the doors opened to the rooftop of the hotel. It was a clear and beautiful night with more stars than you usually would see in that part of the city. The full moon gave a soft glow to everything along with the strings of lights hung for ambiance. It was quiet except for the soft music that played through the rooftops speakers.

You walked around the corner with your heart racing a mile a minute. _“What if he doesn’t like me? What if he doesn’t even show? Or worse, what if he sees you and leaves?”_

Across the rooftop, with no one else around, stood a tall familiar figure. Still, in the red flannel and jeans you saw him in at the convention, Jensen leaned on the railing as he enjoyed the view. You took a deep breath and headed in his direction.

With only a few feet separating you, your steps alerted him of your presence and Jensen turned toward you. Immediately, a genuine grin slowly grew on his face as he looked back at you. “Was wondering if you were gonna stand me up,” he said playfully.

You shrugged with a flirty look. “Eh, didn’t really have anything better to do.” He laughed and you joined him at the railing. Jensen studied you briefly and his tongue shot out over his lip. If only he knew what that did to you. “Well, at least now I’m not worried I’m too underdressed.”

“Nah,” he replied with a smile. When a stray hair fell in your face from the breeze, Jensen reached a soft hand toward you and brushed it back behind your ear. “You’re perfect.”

Butterflies; no…butterflies don’t make you lightheaded and forget your name.

Jensen nodded toward the bar. “Wanna grab a drink?”

“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” you asked coyly.

He nodded with a chuckle and a look that almost seemed like he was impressed with you. When you reached the bar, he leaned onto the countertop and glanced down at you. “Alright, got a preference?”

“Whiskey, neat.” You didn’t even think about your order before it came out like word vomit. It was your go-to drink of choice. _“Oh, god,”_ you thought. _“I’m gonna look like some fucking drunk. Always go for the fruity drinks, Y/N!”_

Again, with that look of surprise, Jensen told the bartender, “actually, make that two.” When the man left to start your drinks, Jensen scoffed. “Wouldn’t have taken you for a whiskey girl.”

The drinks were ready and slid in front of you, so you picked yours up and smiled. “I’m full of surprises,” you told him as you sipped your drink with a smile on the glass. Your tone and confidence lit something in Jensen and he grew more intoxicated with you with every passing moment.

Making your way toward the quiet firepit, you found a comfortable spot and Jensen joined you. It was the perfect scene with no one else around. The two of you talked and laughed, enjoying every second of each other’s company.

Both of you told the other about your families and where you’re from; the standard small talk. You talked about work and how you hated your job; that it was never what you wanted for yourself.

“You’re not what I thought you would be,” Jensen added with a smirk as he sipped his drink again.

Nervously, you asked, “how so?”

“Well,” he leaned over to place his glass on the edge of the stoned firepit and turned to you. “For one, I think you’re the most down-to-earth woman I’ve met in a long time. Most people meet me and it feels…fake, ya know? But, you,” Jensen chuckled. “You’re the real deal aren’t you?”

How did this man make you feel like you were flying and falling at the exact same time? “Real as you, I guess.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment then.” The two of you scoffed through laughs and it grew quiet. Jensen’s unbelievable green eyes met yours and either your heart fluttered or completely stopped, but you felt the air leave your chest. He was actually lost in your eyes just as you were in his.

With no words spoken, the perfect moment went on as “Wild Horses” played through the speakers. Jensen smiled and stood up before reaching his hand out for yours. “Wanna be cheesy with me?” he asked.

You couldn’t help the smile that went from ear to ear. “I can do cheesy.” Taking his hand, you felt him softly squeeze yours to help you stand. He walked ahead, slowly keeping you in tow. Once you were in front of the fire, he turned to you. He took the hand he already had and guided it to go onto the back of his neck. Jensen locked into your eyes again as he gently took your waist and you brought your free hand to your other. The soft song had you swaying together under the twinkling strings of lights.

The way his large hands held your hips and the small of your back made your eyes shut briefly as you caught your breath.

“You good?” Jensen smirked.

You nodded and tried to steady your still shaky breath and smiled ridiculously. “Mm-hm. I’m good.” Absently, your fingers ran through the short hairs at the top of his neck and Jensen melted into it.

That Rolling Stones’ song was the last of the night as the bar shut down and went quiet. Though it didn’t seem to matter in the least as you and Jensen still danced in the silence of the night.

“I don’t think an hour was enough time,” he admitted gruffly.

Shaking your head, you agreed. “Definitely not.”

Leaning into you, Jensen’s forehead touched yours and you both were lost in the other. He smelt of the perfect mix of cologne, whiskey, and mint from the gum he had been chewing earlier. The feeling of his large shoulders under your small hands made knots in your stomach.

With eyes still closed and taking in everything you were, Jensen uttered, “I don’t wanna say goodnight.”

“Hmm,” you hummed almost laughing. “Me neither.”

Slowly, the two of you pulled apart, once again eye to eye. The lights twinkled in his eyes and mesmerized you. Whatever Jensen was selling, you were about to buy out the whole store.

He cleared his throat softly. “Can I walk you back to your room?”

 _“I don’t want this to be over,”_ you thought sadly. But you just nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

With his hand on the small of your back still, he guided you toward the elevator. You stepped in and he joined you. “What floor?”

“Uh–six.”

Jensen’s finger pushed the appropriate button and your floor lit up. As you both leaned against the back of the elevator, your hands on a metal bar, you felt one of his large fingers brush against yours. Without looking down, you shared the gentle sentiment just barely touching his. The tension between you was building and in that small elevator, you both could practically drown in it.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Jensen made sure to walk as slowly as possible, trying to get every moment with you that he could.

“Thanks for the drink,” you said.

Jensen smiled. “I’d be happy to join you for one anytime.”

As you neared your room, you stopped and your heart sank. You wished the night would never end. “So…this is me…”

He looked at you so tenderly and spoke with a low voice. “I’m really glad I met you, Y/N.” That same strand of hair fell from your face and he chuckled under his breath as he fixed it once more.

Butterflies again. No…elephants. “Me too, Jensen.” When neither of you said anything else, you took it as a sign and pulled out your room key.

As you went to open the door, he stole back your attention. “Hey, uh–” Jensen ran a nervous palm down his face. “I’m heading back to Vancouver tomorrow…”

“Oh…” you replied, trying not to sound too heartbroken.

“Can I see you before I go?”

You could feel the girlish squeal that wanted to crawl up your throat. But you stuffed it down as hard as you could and just smirked. “Sure. What time?”

“Well, I usually sneak out of these places after conventions to avoid all the crazy…so, meet me by the back door of the lobby? Say, 12:00?”

Without thinking, you bit your lip and Jensen’s jaw clenched at the sight of it. “I’ll be there.”

“Promise?” he asked sweetly.

There was no controlling the smile on your face. “Promise.”

“Okay, then.” Jensen shared your expression; both of you looking like your faces would hurt tomorrow with how much you grinned that night. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Jensen.” And with that, you turned to leave and closed the door slowly so you could see him intently watching your every move. With the door finally shut, your back leaned against the one thing standing between you and the man of your dreams and you sighed.

Y/BF/N was on the edge of her bed and hopped up when she saw you; her eyes twice their size. “ _Well_?! How’d it go?”

At that moment, your phone chimed and you pulled it from your pocket to see Jensen had texted you. When you opened it, it read: _“I’ll see you tomorrow. ‘Wild Horses couldn’t drag me away.’ :)”_

You chuckled with pure joy as you held the phone tightly in your hands. There was no saving you at that point; you were already falling for him. Jensen was like a dream, and it was one you never wanted to wake from.

* * *

At 11:58, as punctual as you could be without seeming desperate, you hurried to the back door of the hotel lobby. You hadn’t slept a wink since you had last seen Jensen, but with the high you were riding, it didn’t seem like you needed it.

When you reared the corner, there he stood with his bodyguard, Clif, at his side. The large man with tattoos, a bald head and salt and pepper goatee flexed at your presence ready to tell you to leave. 

Reacting to Clif, Jensen turned to see you and practically beamed. “Hey!”

“Hi!” You hoped that didn’t sound to pathetically eager and excited.

“I’m glad you made it.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” you smiled to one side.

“Jensen…we gotta go,” Clif told him in a deep husky voice.

Never breaking eye contact with you, Jensen replied, “I’ll–gimme a minute, I’ll be right out.” Clif wasn’t going to go far. He stepped outside the glass door and folded his arms as he waited. “I’m sorry. I thought I’d have more time.”

With sad eyes that you couldn’t help, you gently frowned. “You gotta go, huh?”

“Yeah.” 

“I understand.”

The thought of saying goodbye to you wasn’t one that Jensen was about to be okay with. So, without thinking it through, he took your hands and blurted out, “come with me.”

You almost had to do a double-take with how taken aback you were. “What?”

“Come with me. You can visit the set for the week while we shoot. I can introduce you to everyone, show you around…your friend can come too, of course.”

“Oh, I dunno, Jensen…” your voice soft and disappointed. “I just don’t have the money to do that right now.

“Don’t worry about it. All you have to do is come.” His eager eyes waited for an answer as you bit your lip in thought. “Say you’ll come…”

Just then, your phone chimed with a message. You apologized to Jensen before peering down at it and seeing a text from your best friend: 

_“I’m around the corner and I’ve been listening. You can call me a stalker later. If you don’t say yes to this man I’m gonna kick your ass!”  
_

You chuckled to yourself before tucking your phone into your back pocket and smiling at Jensen. “Alright.”

“Alright? Alright, as in ‘alright you’re coming’?”

“Yes,” you laughed.

Jensen lit up like a kid on Christmas at your response and licked his lip again. “I’ll text you everything you need. Just let me know when you wanna head out.” He pulled you in for a tight hug and kissed the top of your head. When he pulled away, Jensen looked down at you. “I’ll see you soon.” As soon as Clif opened the door, Jensen ran toward the car waiting for him. 

You stepped outside and called out for him to hear you. “Promise?” you asked referencing him from the night before.

Before he got to the car, he spun to see you and smiled. “Promise!”


	3. Come With Me

Back in your room, you and Y/BF/N packed your luggage and got ready to go. Your head was still swimming out of control over the whirlwind that had been your last twenty-four hours. The high you were still riding had you feeling more alive than you had in a long time. The two of you were practically giddy with excitement that you were going to the “Supernatural” set and that you and Jensen clearly had something between you.

You pulled out your phone as you sat on the edge of your bed and smiled as you texted Jensen. _“Well, looks like we’re ready to go. What’s the plan?”_

It didn’t take more than a minute for him to text back, his eagerness making you even more excited. _“Lemme make a quick call :)”_

While you were fixing your hair, your phone chimed with Jensen’s next text. _“Alright! It’s all set. Head on down to the lobby and call me.”_

 _“Okay,”_ you messaged back, unsure of what was to come. Turning to Y/BF/N you popped up the handle on your luggage, ready to roll it out. “He said to go to the lobby and call him when we’re down there.”

Your friend shrugged. “He’s the boss.”

* * *

The cool air from the lobby A/C helped your anxious growing nerves; though your fidgeting hands didn’t help you hide it. Even after spending time with Jensen, calling him was still beyond terrifying. So, with a deep breath, you dialed his number and closed your eyes tightly as you felt on the verge of vomiting.

“Hey!” that familiar gruff voice answered. “You guys ready?”

Trying to sound as cool and collected as your shaking voice would let you, you told him, “yep! We’re down in the lobby by the front door.”

“Perfect. I want you to go out the front to the car loop. Let me know when you’re there.”

“Okay,” you answered with a nervous chuckle as you nodded toward your friend to head out. Once you stepped outside, the two of you stood waiting for your next instruction. “Alright, we’re here.”

“Okay, do you see a black SUV out there?” As you scanned the area, you listened to Jensen go on. “There’ll be a driver waiting for you.”

Turning to the right, you saw the car and the gentleman waving you in his direction. “I see him.”

“Alright.” You couldn’t see the smile that was growing on Jensen’s face as he talked you through the plan. “Stay on the phone with me until you get settled in.”

“Will do.”

Walking up to the car, the driver stood by the passenger door and opened it. “Y/N?”

“Uh–that’s me.”

“I’m Frank. Mr. Ackles has instructed me to take you to the airport. Are you ready to go?”

You and Y/BF/N tried not to squeal with excitement and you nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Frank is fine.” The driver offered a hand to take your luggage and you both obliged as you got into the back.

The black car smelled of new leather and had soft rock music playing. All of the windows were heavily tinted and gentle, cool air flowed around you. Once you were settled in, you held the phone to your ear once more. “Okay, we’re in.”

“Awesome,” Jensen said with obvious enthusiasm. “So, Frank’s gonna take care of you guys. His job is to make sure you get here and everything has been handled. Don’t worry about a thing.”

Unsure of how the day was going to go, you chuckled nervously. “Uh–okay. You know you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“Who said it was any trouble?” His tone reminded you of the one he used when he would get that pleased smirk on his face. “I told you…I got it.”

“Alright. Well, I guess that means I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Jensen sighed through a sweet laugh. “Can’t wait.”

* * *

“Aren’t we supposed to go check in?” Y/BF/N asked leaning in toward Frank as he drove through the back of the airport.

Very nonchalantly, Frank pulled onto the tarmac of the opposite side of the airport. “Everything’s been taken care of.”

“Where are we going?” she whispered to you.

All you could do was shrug. “He didn’t tell me anything.”

The car stopped and Frank got out before heading to your side. He opened your door and as you stepped out, you gasped. Once Y/BF/N followed quickly behind, she too shared the same shocked sound.

“Oh…my…god.” There was a private plane only fifty or so feet away; the stairs down and ready to board. “This is for us?”

“Yup.” Frank went to the trunk and grabbed your bags before heading for the plane. “This way, ladies.”

Your friend took your hand and you both walked together with giant grins on your face. The whole experience was more than you could have possibly dreamed. It was far from the coach seat on a commercial flight that you had expected.

Inside, five comfortable chairs and a sofa sat in the heart of the plane. It too smelled of leather and what you could have sworn it smelled like to be rich. It was stylish and modern with a black and white motif.

“Look at this!” Y/BF/N exclaimed excitedly as she picked up a pillow. “We’re on a plane that has fucking decorative pillows.” She squeezed it to her chest and hummed. “Oh, it’s soft.”

You found your seat and with a heavy, content sigh, you collapsed into it. “I can’t believe he did all of this.”

“Yeah! For _you_! You _sure_ you didn’t sleep with him?” she teased.

Picking up one of the pillows yourself, you chucked it in her direction with a giggle. “Shut up.”

Your phone alerted you and you took it out of your pocket. Of course, it was a text from your newest favorite person. _“Frank said you guys made it there okay. Do you have everything you need?”_

_“Jensen, this is crazy. You didn’t have to do all of this.”_

_“I know. I wanted to. :) Have a safe flight!”_

_“We will. And, Jensen…thank you for everything.”_

_“Just get here. That’s all the thanks I need. xoxo”_

Did he just “kiss-hug” you? Your head was spinning with such grand gestures and all Jensen had done for you. But that “xoxo” made your entire day.

Frank went to the back of the aircraft and made himself comfortable as he made a few phone calls before take off.

As you tucked your cellphone back into your pocket, the flight attendant came out in a skirt, heels, and silk blouse. She was beautiful; far too beautiful to be a flight attendant. “Welcome aboard. We’ll be making a straight, nonstop flight to Vancouver, Canada. We will be in the air for approximately five hours, so please don’t hesitate to let us know if you need anything at all.” The attendant grabbed two small menus and handed them to you and Y/BF/N.

Glancing over it, you saw a list of delicious-sounding cocktails and top-shelf booze. You and your friend shared a look of excitement as the captain walked onboard.

“Welcome, aboard. Shall we get you two to Vancouver?”

* * *

The flight felt like it drug on forever, but only because of your excitement to see Jensen again. You and Y/BF/N had the time of your lives on that plane right though. The two of you shared drinks, delicious appetizers and watched movies while talking nonstop about the thrill of everything happening. It was like a fantasy.

It was late into the night when you landed and you eagerly looked out the windows just excited to be there.

The door opened and the stairs lowered before you and your friend headed out. You were laughing and having more fun than either of you imagined, and the trip had only started.

Ahead of you, was Frank, with yet another large tinted vehicle. Your luggage was already loaded and ready to go as he opened the doors for you both. “Welcome to Vancouver.”

Still buzzing, you and Y/BF/N crawled into the car. Grinning like her face would get stuck that way, she turned to you. “This is _insanity_ , Y/N.”

“I know!”

And then your phone chimed again. Quickly, you unlocked it and saw Jensen’s newest text. _“Welcome to Canada :)”_

_“Thanks! Jensen, this whole trip has been crazy. I can’t believe you did all of this.”_

_“I can’t believe you don’t think you’re worth every bit of it.”_

Your heart stopped then and there; you were sure of it. Nothing you could say would be the appropriate response and your fingers danced over the screen trying to figure out what to say. But he beat you to it and another text came through.

_“See you in an hour. :)”_

“Seatbelts, ladies,” Frank told you over his shoulder from the driver’s seat as he started up the large SUV.

* * *

An hour that felt like an eternity; that’s the only way to explain that car drive. You were practically having to keep yourself from jumping up and down with nerves and your best friend took your hand.

“You’re freaking out now, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” you exclaimed, only to see Frank look at you through the rearview mirror before you hushed yourself. “Of course, I’m freaking out. Is this just too fucking crazy? Should I not have done this?”

She grabbed your face and forced you to look at her. “As your best friend, I have to tell you to snap the hell out of it. This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to either of us and I _demand_ that you let yourself enjoy every second.”

Your breathing slowed as she held you in place. “Okay. Okay. I can do this.”

“Fuck yeah, you can.”

It was only shortly after that you pulled in front of a beautiful building. Even in the dark, it was well lit and the exterior alone showed you the place was clearly beyond your lifetime budget.

Again, the doors began to open and you turned to get out. Only this time, your stomach jumped as you saw Jensen standing there holding the door for you with a massive grin.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey,” you replied with a nervous smile. 

With you both out of the car, Jensen closed the door behind you and he turned to Frank. “Hey, man. Thanks for handling everything today.”

“Not a problem, Jensen.” And with that, Frank went to grab your things and bring them inside.

And that was when he finally had a moment to look into your eyes again. Jensen pushed back that strand of hair from your face that he began to know and love all too well. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He pulled you in for a hug and you wrapped your arms around him. You could have sworn that the man smelled better every single time you saw him. Closing your eyes, and feeling the warmth from his solid chest, you soaked him in. Jensen was your newest drug of choice; one you had no intention of finding sobriety from.

When he pulled away, he smiled before hugging Y/BF/N. “Thank you so much for making the trip with Y/N.”

She looked up at him and beamed. “What can I say?” she shrugged and feigned a dramatic sigh. “The things I do for my best friend.” Jensen chuckled and Y/BF/N and resituated the purse on her shoulder. “But seriously, thank you for everything. This whole trip has been incredible.”

“Well, it’s only getting started.” Jensen spun around to you and licked his bottom lip flirtatiously. “Come on, lemme show you around.” Taking your hand in yours, he began to lead you on.

You gulped hard at the feel of his large but soft grip and your eyes met Y/BF/N’s. _“Oh, my god,”_ she mouthed as you all headed up toward the main entrance.

Once you had gone up the steps, Jensen led you both through the lobby and directly to the elevator. He put a key into the system before pushing the button. With Frank in tow with the luggage, you all went up to the nineteenth floor. The elevator doors opened and your jaw nearly dropped when you saw it led you right into a beautiful condo.

With Jensen still holding your hand, he led you all inside. “What do you think?”

“What do I think?” you chuckled through a scoff in awe. “Jensen, this is amazing.”

“I’m so glad you like it. I thought you two would like your own space while you’re here.” He dropped the key into your hand and smiled. “And Frank is gonna be around to help you with whatever you need while you’re here.” As Y/BF/N went inside like a kid in a candy store, Jensen held you back. His voice was low and he took both of your hands in his. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that you came.”

“Me too.” Lost in his green eyes that you’ve fallen so hard for, you sighed feeling complete now that you were with him again.

Jensen tilted down and put his forehead to yours. “You’ve had a long day. Get some rest. We start shooting super early but feel free to head over whenever you want. I hate that I got to see you so little tonight, but we can make up for it tomorrow.”

“Promise?” you asked sweetly.

He hummed softly and chuckled deep in his chest. “You better believe it.” Once again, he kissed your head and waved to Y/BF/N. “Have a good night!”

“Oh,” Y/BF/N said with enthusiasm. “We will.”

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

You felt a mild sadness come over you as your hands slipped apart while he walked away. “Tomorrow.”

Jensen got into the elevator with Frank and looked back at you once more with a flirty wink before the doors closed and he disappeared.

Once he was gone, you and Y/BF/N waited a moment before squealing like excited teenage girls and hugged each other while jumping up and down.

“I’m so lucky that my best friend’s so damn hot!” your friend yelled out playfully.

You looked around and saw the large double doors off to the side and gave her a sly smirk before darting off in their direction. “First one in gets to pick their bed!”

“You cheat!” The two of you laughed as you disappeared into your beautiful room.

You and Y/BF/N had been on one hell of a ride in less than two days, and you were nowhere near ready to let it end. But as fun as it all was, all that mattered to you was that you would soon be with Jensen again. You would have been happy with a room at the Hyatt or whatever, just as long as it meant time with him. That’s all the trip truly was for you; a chance to be with the man of your dreams.


End file.
